1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flag retaining devices, specifically a flag retaining device for keeping a flag in place.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it has been known to use device to secure flags to poles to prevent unraveling, furling and/or damage to such. People display various flags on poles. Such if outdoors will likely be subject to wind and other forces that will cause unraveling, furling and/or other damage. Therefore there is a need to effectively, easily, and affordably secure flags to poles and further prevent said damage. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,009, issued to Nihra et al., discloses a flag retaining mechanism including a telescopic pole and a pair of improved retainer clips for retaining the flag in a fixed location on the pole. Each clip includes a full circle ring for gripping a pole, first and second legs diverging from the ring, a bend formed on the end of the first leg, an extension extending laterally from the bend toward the second leg to provide a flag support segment, and interconnectable hooks formed on the distal ends of the extension and the second leg to prevent the segment and leg from separating while a flag is mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,116, issued to Northup, discloses a flag holder allows the mounting of a flag to a support pole without puncturing the flag. A dowel is first inserted into a channel formed along an edge of the flag. Next, a generally cylindrical sleeve is inserted over the dowel, and over the flag. A slit extending along the length of the sleeve allows the flag to pass through the slit so as to hang freely. Finally, a support pole having a threaded end is screwed into a threaded opening formed in, or connected to, the sleeve. As the support pole is screwed in, its end comes into abutment with the flag, and holds the flag firmly against the dowel. The flag therefore cannot slide along the dowel again, until the support pole is unscrewed. The flag is thus held by friction and pressure, but not with any nail or other puncturing fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,240, issued to Andrews, discloses flag mountings.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2003/0200912, by Brock, discloses a golf flag pin retrieval device is a wheel, preferably made of plastic that is threaded to the top of a golf flag pin. The wheel is of such diameter that a putter head may be placed under the pin adjacent in the gap made between the ground and the wheel. The upper end of the golf flag pin may then be easily lifted up by lifting the club until the upper portion of the pin may be grasped by the golfer. The wheel has a hub having threaded taps of two sizes through opposing hub faces to allow the screwing on of the wheel device to either of two standard threaded golf flag pins. The retrieval device replaces the cap nut which is commonly used to retain the flag to the pin.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2005/0172884, by Hlavin, discloses a decorative residential or commercial flag for attachment to a supporting upright pole having flag attachment means comprising a linear sleeve adapted to loosely slip over the upright pole to enable unobstructed rotation of the flag in response to wind direction along with a flexible tab secured to the top of the linear sleeve adapted to rotatably engage an upwardly extending narrow pin located at the top of the upright pole. The flexible tab contains an opening larger than the narrowed upright extension to enable free rotation of the tab around the narrowed extension, while the opening is smaller than the upright pole to enable the larger diameter pole to vertically support the flexible tab. The flexible tab supports the decorative flag vertically on the upright pole while the sleeve enables circumferential rotation of the decorative flag about the axis of the upright pole. The decorative flag can be attached directly to an upright pole or inclined pole. Preferred flags are outdoors flags supported vertically by inserting the bottom end of the pole into a ground socket sunk into the ground flush with the ground, which permits expedient installation of the flag pole and easy removal of the pole for storage or rearrangement if desired. Alternatively the flagpole can be supported by a weighted holder resting on interior furniture or floors, or outside on a patio or other flat surface.
U.S. Design Patent No.: 374,170, issued to Slaski, discloses the ornamental design for the shower curtain clip with magnetic/weight insert.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include costly, unreliable, limited in use, inconvenient, and/or otherwise fail to effectively secure flags to poles in an attractive manner.
What is needed is a flag retaining device that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.